Shower Time
by MikuFox
Summary: Levi sends Eren to go clean up after a hard days work, but what will happen when Levi catches Eren in the act of the unthinkable? Rated M for a reason! ErenxLevi yaoi This is my first fanfiction, please comment any tips!


Eren Jaeger; age: 15, height: 5 foot 7, occupation: scouting regiment. For years and years, Eren had wanted nothing more than to join with the scouts. He trained hard and practiced more than any other student. His spirit was undeterred by any obstacle as his one passion grew and grew each year. The only thing Eren ever wanted undoubtedly clear. "I want to kill all of the titans!" He spoke with a wicked grin as he looked up from his chained hands. It was at that moment that Levi knew: he's the one for me.

A few months had passed since the female titan incident and things had calmed down. Eren was busy with Hanji as she continuously performed tests and experiments on him. When he wasn't doing that he was cleaning anywhere he was told. Levi studied the boy and realized that he was incredibly worn down and exhausted.

"Jaeger!" Levi spoke harshly.

The younger male jumped. "Yes!" He quickly dropped his supplies and gave his captain a salute.

"At ease. You look tired."

"Well… I…" Eren stammered out.

"No need to be ashamed. There is nothing wrong with recovering when you've been pushing yourself. Go get cleaned up. You're filthy," Levi ordered. Eren practically lit up at his words.

"Yes sir! Right away!"

Eren collected his cleaning utensils from the floor as he sprinted off to his room. Levi looked back at how Eren's face had lit up and how happy he was. Just that thought alone was enough to get Levi's insides to churn. Levi made his way to the cellar as he ran a hand though his raven locks.

When he reached the basement, he noticed that steam was already billowing out of the bathroom. Levi approached it and looked inside to see a clear silhouette of a male's body slowly lathering himself. Levi blushed harshly as images of what Eren's naked body looked like flashed through his mind. He imagined what he would look like if he was with him.

Levi was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a gaspy moan. He looked towards the shower and what he saw made his pants unbearably tight, for what was before him was the clear image of Eren stroking himself. Eren's breath was staggered as he quickly fisted his large, erect member, moaning constantly at the immense pleasure that was surging through his body. Levi couldn't turn away at the blatant display in front of him. He watched eagerly as he rubbed his stiffing erection through his pants.

Then he heard it.

As clear as a bell.

"L-Levi…" Eren moaned out.

At that moment, Levi stormed over to the shower and ripped open the curtain. Eren yelped and fell to the floor as Levi glared down at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Eren said quickly, trying to hide his erection which only grew at the sight of his captain.

"Don't even try to hide that you were moaning my name as you jacked off." Levi spoke.

He knelt down to Eren's side and looked at him with cold eyes. Just as Eren looked up at him, Levi closed the distance between them as he grabbed Eren's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Eren moaned and sunk deep into the kiss, allowing Levi to take control. Levi licked along Eren's bottom lip, begging for permission to enter his mouth. Eren happily complied and gave access to his mouth. Levi shoved his tongue through his parted lips and wrestled with the youth's wet muscle.

Levi then took one of his hands and slid it down to pinch one of Eren's nipples. Eren's broke from the hot kiss as he gasped at the new sensation. Levi took this opportunity to bring his mouth to the other nipple as he gently nipped and suckled it. Eren's member was achingly stiff and was dying for attention.

"Levi… please… lower…" Eren panted out.

Levi shot him a look before sliding down Eren's body and hovering above Eren's hard shaft. Levi blew on Eren's member before he slowly licked the tip of Eren's throbbing hard on. Eren let out a small cry as pleasure seeped through his entire body, causing him to tremble. Levi continued his ministrations as he teased the boys leaking head and fondled his balls.

The tightness of his pants had finally become too much to bear. Levi rid himself of his pants and stroked his aching member. As he did so, he took in all of Eren's length in his mouth, bobbing up and down as he sucked him off. Eren moaned loud and long as pleasure overtook his mind, shaking uncontrollably.

Eren tangled his long digits into Levi's now damp locks and gently tightened his hold as he guided Levi farther down onto his shaft.

"Levi…! I-I'm gonna!" Eren gasped as he shot his orgasm into Levi's mouth.

Levi licked and swallowed all of the creamy white substance as Eren attempted to catch his breath. But Levi didn't allow him to. Levi then pushed Eren down onto his back and prodded his entrance with his fingers before inserting one. Eren cried out in discomfort as Levi pumped his finger in and out before putting in another digit and scissored inside his anus.

After a few moments, Eren threw his head back as he let out yelp of pleasure. Levi had found Eren's good spot and put in a third finger as he carefully aimed for that spot again.

"Oh god, Levi! Please, do that again!" Eren panted.

Levi did just that and repeatedly hit Eren's prostate again and again. Eren's breath was choppy and uneven as Levi slid his fingers from Eren and immediately sheathed himself within Eren. Eren screamed out as pain shot through his abdomen and up his spine. Levi remained still for a moment as he waited for Eren to adjust.

"Are you ok?" Levi asked.

Tears streamed down Eren's face as he locked his brilliant green eyes with stone gray eyes.

"Y-yes… I'm fine…" Eren breathed.

"Relax. Just breathe. This will hurt a lot more if you don't." Levi warned, cupping Eren's cheek.

Eren closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His entire body shifted as he released all the tension from his body as he relaxed. Once Eren had finally caught his breath, he pulled himself up and whispered into Levi's ear.

"You can move now."

The second he heard that, Levi pushed Eren back down and began to thrust inside him at an abnormally quick pace. Both Eren and Levi's breath had once again become staggered as the older male pounded into Eren's young flesh. Eren moaned desperately as he heard the prominent sound of skin slapping against skin.

As Levi quickened the pace, he reached down at erens member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was clear that Eren's body was over filled with pleasure as his body began to spasm from each wave that hit him. Levi shifted his position so that he could sheathe himself even deeper inside of Eren.

Levi then pounded right into Eren's prostate which made the teen scream out as his vision flashed with white. Eren attempted to say something but failed miserably as he couldn't focus or see straight. Levi grunted as he felt the familiar sensation fill his lower abdomen as he leaned down to Eren's ear.

"Together." Levi panted as he took Eren's mouth with his own in a sloppy kiss.

With a few more strokes, Eren moaned in pure ecstasy as he came, spraying his seed all over his and Levi's chest. At the same time, Levi release his load deep inside Eren. They both stayed still as they rode out their orgasms. Once they had both calmed down, Levi pulled out of Eren laid against his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy's thin body.

Levi looked up and instantly felt a strong feeling of regret and sorrow as he watched tears rapidly stream down Eren's flushed face. Levi caressed Eren's cheek as he stared deeply into Eren's sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Eren. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done this to you…" Levi said quietly.

He moved to get up, only to be stopped by a tugging at his sleeve. Levi looked down to see Eren smiling at him.

"I'm happy Levi. I'm happy that you did this. I was crying because I'm so happy that you wanted to be with me." Eren explained.

Levi dropped back down to his knees and embraced the boy as he dug his face deep into the crook of his neck. Eren returned the tight embrace as he wrapped his own arms around his captain.

"I love you, Eren." Levi whispered, barely audible.

Levi heard Eren gasp as he pulled away to him smile even brighter than before.

"I love you too, Levi!" He said excitedly.

Levi leaned down and kissed him passionately once more as they both got lost in each other once again.


End file.
